Memories
by SillyKid606
Summary: It's been two years since Starfire left. She left for Tameran and she said it was for good. I didn't believe her at first. I knew Starfire couldn't stay away from her friends forever. But now I doubt she'll ever come back. Robin thought to himself. SR,BR
1. Chapter 1

Memories

Robin's POV

Flashback "Why do you have to leave." Robin asked 

"I am sorry Robin but I must go" Starfire told him.

"I'll come with you then." Robin said.

"You can not. I'm sorry." Starfire said starting to cry as she flew away.Flashback Over

It's been two years since Starfire left. She left for Tameran and she said it was for good. I didn't believe her at first. I knew Starfire couldn't stay away from her friends forever. But now I doubt she'll ever come back. Alot of things changed after she left. The Titans broke up and I became...an apprentice. I didn't know what to do. I was too sad to fight Slade. So I gave up. I'm now Slade's apprentice and I can't go back. Even if I could. What do I go back to.

"I miss you Starfire." I whispered to myself as tears ran down my face.

TameranStar's POV

Flashback "Why do you have to leave." Robin asked 

"I am sorry Robin but I must go" Starfire told him.

"I'll come with you then." Robin said.

"You can not. I'm sorry." Starfire said starting to cry as she flew away.Flashback Over

I started to cry at that memory. I did not wish to leave but I had to. I came to Tameran because of my duties as princess. A planet wanted war with our planet. I had to make sure that did not happen. And now I'm going to be a sacrafice to save Tameran. I am stuck here not able to go to Earth. I wonder how Robin is doing. I sigh and layed down on my bed.

"I miss you Robin." I whisper to myself.

(Robin and Starfire are both thinking of these memories.)

Flashbacks  
Bang! Bang! Fireworks lit the sky. Making a beautiful view. Starfire and Robin were at the top of the ferris wheel when the ferris wheel stopped.

"On my home planet,such explosions would mean the Gordaniains were attacking." Starfire remarked with a touch of worry in her voice. "You are certain Earth is not under attack?"

"Positive." Robin said. He held out a paper cone filled with a cloud of pink sugar."Cotton candy?"

Starfire frown."The last time I ate a ball of cotton it was white and did not taste very-"

"This is different." Robin assured her. He pulled off a peice and popped it in his mouth.

Starfire did the same."Mmm." She said smiling. Then she gave a little gasp. "It vanished!"

"Yeah it'll do that."Robin said smiling back.

Flash

Starfire sat on the tower's roof. Then Robin walked up to her and sat down.

"Hey how are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm sad for my sister." Starfire answered.

"And for yourself?" Robin said.

"I am just glad the truth was discovered before I was replaced." Starfire said not looking at Robin.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked a little shocked.

Starfire turned to him. "Well you...everyone was having such fun with her, and then Cyborg said..."

Robin stopped her."Look your sister was...interesting. But she could never take your place. No one could ever take your place."

Robin smiled and Starfire smiled back.

Flash

Robin ran on the letters of a big sign. He had defeated Raven,Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Stop! Do not move."

Robin turned to see Starfire with one lit starbolt.

"I thought I told you to use that blaster. Attack Now!" Slade yelled in Robin's headphone.

Robin lifted the blaster and pointed it at Starfire. Starfire turned her hand into a fist making the starbolt bigger. But she could not fight Robin.

"Robin you are my best friend and I can not be in a world where we must fight. If you are truly evil then go ahead do what you must." Starfire said then put down her starbolt and braced herself.

"Starfire no I..."Robin said putting down his blaster.

There was a pain in Robin's head."Robin! I gave you an order. If you don't attack my probes will." Slade said pushing the button.

Starfire and the other Titans suddenly glowed as pain shot through them. Starfire groaned in pain as she started to fall.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled catching her.

The other Titans groaned not able to stand any longer.

"Stop. Please Stop!" Robin yelled at Slade.

"Attack Robin. It's the only way to save them. Attack with everything you got." Slade ordered.

Robin layed Starfire down.

"Robin." Starfire cried.

"I'm sorry."Robin whispered. He took out the blaster and fired.

Flash

As Raven was dragged away Robin walked over to Starfire.

"Everything ok?" Robin asked.

"I am sorry." Starfire said.

"Your sorry? For what?" Robin said shocked.

"When things were bad. There was a moment I truly believed you were like Slade. I doubted you and for that I am sorry." Starfire said sadly.

"I doubted myself Star. Focused,serious,determend. As much as I hate to admit it. He and I are kind of alike. But there is one big deference between me and Slade..."Robin said then smiled."He doesn't have any friends."

Starfire smiled back.

Flash

Robin had just lifted Starfire out of the goop inky stuff and held her. Rapping a arm around her shoulders.

"Starfire." He whispered.

Starfire opened her eyes and moaned softly.

"Are you ok?" Robin asked as he wiped some goop off her face.

Starfire smiled."I am now."

There was a big lightning flash and it started to rain. Robin and Starfire looked at eachother. Then Robin started talking.

"Maybe a hero isn't all that I am...Maybe I can be. Maybe we can be-" Robin started.

"Robin." Starfire whispered softly interupting him.

"Starfire." Robin whispered back.

Starfire smiled."Stop talking."

They leaned closer to eachother and thier lips met.

Flashbacks Over

Both Starfire and Robin sighed.

"I miss you."They said at the same time. 


	2. Chapter 2

TameranStar's POV

"I miss all my friends especially Robin."I said hiding her head in a pillow crying.

"Is there something wrong my bumgorf?" A voice said behind me.

I turned to find Galfore with a worried face. He sat on the bed and wiped my tears. I smiled a bit and then frowned.

"I miss my friends." I told him.

"Yes and you seem to miss this Robin more?" Galfore asked.

"What?" I said shocked.

"You yell his name in your sleep. The guards came in because you screamed. They are getting a little annoyed."Galfore chuckled.

I felt my face turned red."Yes I do seem to miss Robin more but my other friends are just as important."

"Then go to Earth." Galfore whispered in my ear.

"What? But my duties." I said.

"For at least a visit." Galfore said and smiled.

I smiled back and hugged him."Thank you."

Titans TowerStill Star's POV

I walked through the doors of what I used to call home. The Tower looked destroyed. This worried me. When I was inside what I say was horrible. Everything was destroyed! The windows were broken,there were spiderwebs everywhere and there was bugs. ALOT of bugs. I walked down a hallway which led to the Titan's rooms. The first one was Cyborg's room. I opened and walked inside. The computers were broken and everything was rusty. I walked out of the room and went into Beast Boy's. Inside was dirty clothes all around the room. It seemed the same except all the claw marks on the walls and bed. The next room I went to was Raven's. I do not go to hers often but I do know mostly what it looks like. And when I entered it was totally destroyed! The curtains were torned down and the whole room looked like it was just on fire! I stood there shocked wondering what happened. I went back into the hallway and walked down. I came to a door. My room. When I got inside it looked like nobody went in my room after I left. Everything was just the way I left it. I look through one of my draws looking for a scrapbook. There it was. Pictures of me and my friends in one book. I decided to bring back to Tameran to show Galfore. I went back out the hallway and walked to the last room. Robin's room. The room was normal except for the teared down curtains and the messed up bed. I looked around at the newspapers on the wall. Then I looked down at the desk. There was a picture of me and him. Robin had an arm around my waist and I had an arm around his. Both of us had big smiles on our faces. I hugged the picture and started to cry. I walked back into the main room and looked around. I could hear the voices of Beast Boy and Cyborg fighting over tofu and meat while Raven yelled at them to keep quiet. I also heard Robin say Hey Star!...I left the tower and went to the city. CityNormal POV

Starfire flew around the city. No sign of her friends. She already looked at the Titan's hangouts and found no Titans. She was about to give up and fly back to Tameran when there was a alarm. Starfire turned around and flew high in the air. A explosives lab was under attack. As a formor Titan Starfire flew into action. When she got there the villian was running almost sussesful. She flew after the villian and got whoever it was cornored. It was dark and Starfire couldn't see who was in front of her.

"Stop what you are doing and give back what you have stolen." Starfire ordered.

"Starfire?" The person said.

Starfire remembered that voice. The person walked into the light. It was...Robin!

"Robin!" Starfire yelled.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled as Starfire ran up to him and gave him a big bear hig.

"Oh. I have missed you Robin!" Starfire whispered.

"I missed you too Star!" Robin whispered back as Starfire stopped the bear hug and did a gentel loving hug before letting go.

"Robin why is it you are stealing." Starfire asked.

Robin frowned."Let's just say I can't do anything without you."

Starfire looked around."Robin why are the streets so empty and what happened to our friends?"

"A few weeks after you left the Titans spilt up. Slade attacked so I was the only to fight him.He was going to destroy the city so I ,made him a deal that if I became his apprentice he wouldn't destroy the city and here I am." Robin explained.

Starfire gasped a bit."This can not be happening." Then she got angry."We must find the others so we can defeat Slade."

Starfire grabbed Robin's hand and started to drag him to the edge of the building.

"Starfire wait. Does this mean your staying?" Robin asked.

Starfire looked at him then at the ground.

"Are you?" Robin asked.

Starfire looked up smiling."Of course."

Robin smiled back.

;Galfore didn't say when I had to go back to Tameran.; Starfire thought.

Starfire and Robin smiled at eachother. Then the was a pain in Robin's head.

"Robin! What is taking you so long!" Slade yelled trough Robin's ear peice.

"Don't worry I have the device and will be there soon." Robin lied.

"Hurry up!" Slade hissed.

Robin turned to Starfire. "If I don't get back to Slade he'll suspect something. You go and find the others. The last time I heard from any of them was when Cyborg called from Titans East Tower to check on me."

Starfire nodded and was about to fly off when Robin grabbed her arm. She turned to him.

"Starfire wait." Robin whispered then leaned towards her and kissed her.

Starfire kissed back and started to lift in the air. Robin regretfuly pulled away.

"Go. Now." He whispered and Starfire flew towards Steel City. 


End file.
